The Watterson's Big Adventure!
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Yep, it's here! The kids are back, wait, not kids... TEENS! They will break into random song, they will feel love, they will expeirience drama, and they will have hell of a time in New York City! Rated T for cussing. GumballxOC DarwinxOC and AnaisxOC R&R!
1. Summer Nights and REAL love

Hey guys! So many opinions, I was really stressed on choosing, since everyone wanted something different, so I've made up my mind.

(I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS IN THIS WRITING PIECE)

I'm going to make one big piece with EVERYTHING! :D

(**This takes place when there teens**)

I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL.

Enjoy!

The Watterson's Big Adventure!

Chapter 1; Summer Nights and REAL love.

Gumball sighed, the last day of school.

He flopped on the bleachers with Darwin, Skyler and Tobias.

Ever let out a huff and flopped on the bleachers with May, Anais, and Penny.

"Excited for summer?" Penny asked sighed, "I guess." she giggled, moving a lavender hair from her eye.

"Ready for summer?" Tobias asked Gumball.

"Why the hell not? It means no school." he replied, the boys all laughed.

"This summer is going to be awesome!" May giggled.

"Not very, the boys are abandoning us to go to New York." Ever 's jaw dropped, "DARWIN LIED TO ME! HE LIED TO MEE!" she screeched.

"Relax!" Penny cried.

May sighed and moved uneasily on the other side of the bleachers.

_Summer lovin' had me a blast!_ Gumball randomly sang.

_Summer lovin' happened so fast! _Ever chimed.

_Met a girl, crazy for me!_ Gumball said, standing on the top bleacher.

_Met a boy, cute as could be! _Ever giggled.

_Summer days, drifting away, to oh the summer nights! _They sang in unison.

_Tell me more, tell me more, did you get very far? _Tobias sang.

_Tell me more, tell me more, Like does he have a car? _Penny sang sweetly.

_She swam by me, she got a cramp! _Gumball harmonized.

_He revived me, got my suit damp! _Ever sighed.

_I saved her life, she would have drowned! _Gumball exclaimed.

_He showed off, splashing around! _Ever sung, throwing her paws up.

_Summer sun, something's begun, but oh those summer nights! _Gumball and Ever sang in unison.

_Tell me more, Tell me more, was it love at first sight? _May sung cutely.

_Tell me more, tell me more, did she put up a fight? _Darwin asked.

_Took her rolling, in the arcade! _Gumball exclaimed loudly.

_We went strolling, drank lemonade! _Ever laughed.

_We made out, under the docks! _Gumball stated, smirking afterwards.

_We stayed out, till then o'clock! _Ever said, her dress twirling as she did.

_Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but oh those summer nights! _they harmonized In unison.

_Tell me more, tell me more, but you don't gotta brag!_ Tobias lectured, sitting back and crossing his arms.

_Don't tell me more, don't tell me more, cause' Gumball's a drag. _Tina said, walking past.

_He got friendly, holding my hand! _Ever giggled.

_She got friendly, down in the sand! _Gumball chimed.

_He was sweet, just turned 18! _Ever exclaimed.

_She was good, you know what I mean! _Gumball said quickly.

_Summer heat, boy and girl met, but oh! Those summer nights! _they sang in perfect unison.

_Tell me more, tell me more, how much dough did he spend? _Penny and May sang together.

_Tell me more, tell me more, could she get me a friend? _Tobias asked.

_It turned colder, that's where it ends… _Ever sighed.

_So I told her, we'd still be friends… _Gumball whispered.

_Then we made, our true love vow… _Ever said, sitting down.

_Wonder what, she's doing now… _Gumball sang.

_Summer dreams, ripped at the seems, but, those… those summer, NIGHTSSS! _they sang together, holding hands.

_Tell me more, TELL ME MOREEE!_ Everyone stood up and sang in perfect unison.

The bell rang and everyone flew to there rightful places.

Gumball and Darwin and Anais got in their car, Skyler, Ever, and May got in their car as Darwin, Gumball and Anais got home, they started packing their bags.

"Would Ever, May, and Skyler like to come along?" Nicole asked, washing dishes.

"What!" Darwin asked.

"They gave us 3 spare plane tickets, I don't know why." Nicole replied, putting some dry ones in the cabinets.

"Sure!" Gumball cried.

2 days later…

They all cramped into the little car and drove off.

They finally showed up at the airport and boarded on the 's when it happened.

"Jeremy!" May giggled, sitting next to a grey fish, more sophisticated looking then Darwin.

Darwin felt a wave of jealously got over his body.

They flirted for hours and he sat by himself and crossed his the hell was this guy, and why was he flirting with my girlfriend? He thought.

Darwin had a scary dumps him, marries the other guy, and has over a billion babies with him.

He felt anger throughout his body when he started touching got out of his seat and angrily approached them.

"Get away from my girlfriend!" Darwin in the plane looked at laughed."She could give shit less about you."Darwin felt tears forming in his eyes.

What if it was true?

"Shut the hell up, stupid man whore!" Darwin growled, his eyes filled with flames.

Jeremy stood up from his seat and Darwin tackled him.

Jeremy violently punched him in the kicked him in the face and Gumball jumped out of his seat to help his dropkicked Jeremy and he landed with a thud.

"Back off my woman!" Darwin yelled.

Ever laughed at the drama.

Nicole jumped out of her seat and grabbed her two teenagers by their shirt collars and pulled them man punched her in the face and her mouth dropped open.

She still held her teenagers back, her nose bleeding.

"YOU HIT MY MOM! FUCKER!" Gumball yelled, fighting his mothers strong grip.

Nicole, very motherly like, buckled her two teenage boys back up in their rightful she jumped on the man and repeatedly punched him in the face.

Once she was finished she smiled, then sat his body in an empty seat.

May's jaw was low and her eyes were small.

Carefully, she got up and sat next to Darwin.

"Why?" Darwin asked, his eyes filled with tears."He was my old best friend from elementary school, I don't even like him, he just flirts with me." May replied.

"I hope so," Darwin replied, still pouting.

May giggled and kissed his cheek.

He turned bright red, and turned back around and kissed her.

She pulled away and smiled then held his hand.

Gumball looked out his window and gasped, after 8 hours on a sweaty-smelling plane full of jerks, they finally could see the tall buildings.

Ever peeked around him and smiled.

"Woah," she giggled.

(:D next chappie up soon!)


	2. Abandoned Houses and Street Concerts

Hey guys! So many opinions, I was really stressed on choosing, since everyone wanted something different, so I've made up my mind.

(I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS IN THIS WRITING PIECE)

I'm going to make one big piece with EVERYTHING! :D

(**This takes place when there teens**)

I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL.

Enjoy!

The Watterson's Big Adventure!

(Sorry If it's short but I have tons of things to do at school!)

Chapter 2; Abandoned Houses and Street Concerts

(Gumball's POV)

We unpacked our stuff in our hell of a big hotel room.

"Mom, can we go out?" I handed me dad's cell phone. "That's In case of an emergency." she stated.

I sighed and we headed out.

We saw a street concert and stood nearby and was dancing and partying.

We danced along and laughed.

I blushed, I didn't know why I felt so overly crazy about Ever.

Just seeing her dance so perfectly made my heart melt.

The concert sadly ended and we continued touring the , as usual, sat on Darwin's shoulders.

Ever giggled, then crawled up my back and stood on my shoulders.I looked up and laughed, she stumbled and she fell into my arms.

Suddenly, she acted like she saw something golden and randomly ran from us."EVER!" I called out.

"Oh great." I grumbled. (Ever's POV)

I giggled, I spun around in the big abandoned house.

This was my old house where me and my mother lived, it bought happy and sad memories.

I just jumped on the couch and went wild.I remembered the song my mom used to sing to me, she loved the beach.

_I can't believe I can do this and more, to swim in the sea like I walk on the shore! _I giggled, jumping up and down on the couch quickly.

_Out of my shell not closed up like a clam, look out sea, this is me, here I ammmm! _I chimed.

_For a moment, all of me, is alive and at home in the sea! _I laughed, then hopped down and ran up the stairs.

_I'm swirling and twirling so graceful and grand, not stubbing my toes getting stuck in the sand!_ I flopped on my mom's bed.

_For a moment, life is cool, I'm a splash In the worlds biggest pool! _I exclaimed.

_This is more than my thoughts ever thought it would be, for a moment, just a moment, lucky meee! _I sang.

_Everything's newer and brighter and bluer and truer to life than before, watch me soarrr! _I harmonized, exploring the hallway.

_For a moment, I can shine, got a grin and a fin that works fine! My paws are all wrinkly but I don't really care, if all of the curls have curled out of my fur! _I chirped, looking in different directions.

_For a moment, I can feel, all the dreams I've been dreaming are reallll! _I exclaimed.I sat at my old tiny bedside and my eyes filled with tears.

_Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song, for a moment, just a moment I belong… _I whispered, then hopped back up.

_For a moment, just a moment, I belongggggg! _I finished, I gracefully went back into my mother's room and found some of her old feeling the joy of the memories, yet feeling the sadness of knowing she wasn't here with me.

I slid my mother's necklace over my neck and giggled.

I left my old house and sighed.

I saw Gumball frantically looking in different directions and smirked.I walked over to them and he hugged me as If he hadn't seen me in 30 years.

"What now?" Darwin asked.

(Gumball's POV)

I sighed, "Why don't we just explore?" I suggested uneasily.

I blushed as I watched Ever walk up the street, the steady breezes blowing her shiny fur back.

2 hours of roaming the streets, we realized we were lost.

Even worse, in a ghetto neighborhood.


	3. Girls Worth Fighting For

Hey guys! So many opinions, I was really stressed on choosing, since everyone wanted something different, so I've made up my mind.

(I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS IN THIS WRITING PIECE)

I'm going to make one big piece with EVERYTHING! :D

(**This takes place when there teens**)

I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL.

Enjoy!

The Watterson's Big Adventure!

(Sorry If it's short but I have tons of things to do at school!)

Chapter 3; Girls worth fighting for.

(Gumball's POV)

Great.

Just great.I held my girlfriend's paw, then looked , I was grabbed I opened my eyes once more, I was in… FRANCE?

It was a room themed like France.

A bunch of people surrounded pupils got small as I realized I was at having a 5 star dinner?

Randomly, they broke out into song and I sat in shock.

_Ma chere sir, It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight, and now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents…YOUR DINNER!_

My jaw dropped, they served the table in 2 seconds, a 10 course meal, with every dish imaginable.

_Be… our guest, be our guest! _

_Put our service to the test, tie your napkin around your neck, and we provide the rest!_

They pushed my chair in and tied a napkin around my neck.

_Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres!_

They brought out even more food, which actually smelled, and looked delicious and edible.

_Why, we only live to serve! Try the grey stuff, It's delicious, Don't believe me? Ask the dishes! They can sing, they can dance…_

I sat in shock as they danced around me.

_After all sir, THIS IS FRANCE!_

_And the dinner here is never second best! _

_Go on unfold your menu, take a glance then you'll be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

Then they all sang in unison and lifted me up, I screamed and the chorus sang in perfect harmony.

_And It's all in perfect taste that you can bettt! Come on and lift your glass you've won your own free pass, to be our GUEST!_

_If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!_

"I'M NOT STRESSED!" I squealed as they held me up and danced around with me.

Then a really pretty girl jumped out of no where and burst out into solo.

_It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured, and thank the Lord! I've had the napkins pressed! _

_With desert, he'll want tea, and sexy, that's fine with me!_

She giggled, then started touching me, I let out another squeal.

Then they all began to sing in unison again.

_Be our guest, be our guest, our command is your request!_

_It's been years since we've had anybody here, and we're obsessed with your meal, with your ease, yes indeed, we want to please!_

_While the candlelight's still glowing, let us help you we'll keep going course by course, one by one, till you shout…_

After they had stuffed my face with every dish they could I shouted, "ENOUGH! I'M DONE!"

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest! _

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but for now let's eat up!_

Then every single person in the room except me sang in perfect harmony and hoisted me up as high as the could, I screamed as they sang.

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_BE OUR GUESTTTTTTTT!_

They simply sat my down and I had the scariest facial expression.

What the hell just happened?

I jumped up and headed for the door, but they blocked it."What do you want?" I asked defensively.

The girl singing solo walked out from behind was a Yorkshire terrier, shining golden fur and glowing brown eyes, a red bow holding some hair on the top of her head up.

"I've finally found you!" she squealed, squeezing me."Get off…" I grumbled in a muffled voice.

The pretty girl pressed her lips against mine, and just at that moment, the door swung open, revealing my girlfriend, my brother, and his girlfriend.

She looked at us kissing, then ran out the door.I pushed the girl off of me and ran after her.

To suit the dramatic moment, it started raining.

She flew the opposite direction, jumping over a trash can.

She propped herself against a brick wall and buried her face in her knees and cried.

I kneeled in front of her and lifted her face from her face was red and tear stained.

"She thought I was someone I wasn't." I whispered.

Ever didn't answer, she hung her head low.

I lifted it again and looked into her eyes.

"You're my girl worth fighting for." I complimented, kissing her sweetly.

She pulled away and smiled, then sniffed.

_You're my girl worth fighting for, Your paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars, your always gonna be my girl worth fighting for. _I sung, kissing her cheek and taking her hand, then stood up.

Back at the hotel…

Darwin, Skyler, Dad, and I were alone since the girls went shopping.

We all laughed and made jokes.

We talked about how hard being a man was, when suddenly Darwin jumped on the coffee table and randomly sang.

_I think of instead, my girl worth fighting for! _he squalled.

"Huh?" me, dad, and Skyler asked in unison.

_I said, my girl worth fighting for! _he smiled, crossing his arms and holding his head up proudly.

_I have a girl that marvel's at my strength, and adores my battle scars! _Skyler exclaimed, showing a paper cut on his arm.

_I couldn't care less what she wears or what she looks like, I love how she cooks like! _Dad exclaimed.

Skyler put on fake armor, _I bet Anais would like a man in armor! _he giggled, then fell backwards from the weight.

_You can guess what we are missing the most, our girls worth fighting for!_ we all harmonized at the same time.

_What do we want?_ Darwin sung.

_Our girls worth fighting for! _we exclaimed in unison, saluting.

_My girl knows I have no faults! _I chimed happily.

_And my girl thinks I'm a major find! _Skyler giggled.

_My girl has a brain, and always speaks her mind!_ Dad sung, trying to stand on the coffee table but breaking it.

Darwin acted like he had muscles, _My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her! _he cried.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

_He thinks he's such a lady killer! _I exclaimed.

_What do we want? _Darwin asked.

_Our girls worth fighting for! _we all sung.

_Wish that she was here…_ Darwin whispered.

_Our girls worth fighting for! _We finished, then flopped on the couch.

Just at that moment, the girls returned.

That's when I realized how much I REALLY loved Ever.

She was what kept me moving.

I randomly ran up to her and picked her up.

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

I spun her around, then kissed her.

She is my girl worth fighting for.


	4. Never Let Anyone Touch You Again

The Watterson's Big Adventure!

(I do not own the amazing world of gumball)

Chapter 4; Never let anyone else touch you.

(Darwin's POV)

Me and May sat alone in the house, I sighed, then looked at her as she dug through the mini-fridge for her strawberry ice cream.

My heart pounded at her sweetness, her beauty.

I took in a gust of air, and she found it, she put in a spoon and before I knew it she cuddled close to me.

I stared at her like a creep.

I loved May so much, what would I do without her, because I knew she loved me back.

She finished some and laid it down, before I knew it, I pinned her against the eyes got tiny with fear, and I realized what I was doing and guilt overwhelmed me.

How could I?Her eyes filled with scared tears and her the back of her palms were against the wall.

Her eyes met mine, and against her will I pressed my lips against hers.

She shut her eyes, realizing I wasn't going to rape her, we moved around the room until we fell onto the couch.

I took her hand and used my free one to pull her face closer to mine.

Finally we pulled away, needing air.

She smiled, and I put crossed my arms behind my head and almost fell asleep, she picked up her ice cream and I turned on the TV, I flipped through the channels and stopped on Titanic."No! I'll cry!" May whined.

I changed it again and again until we just stopped on a random anime.

She looked at me with glittery eyes, I kissed her cheek and she turned a light pink color.

I turned the TV off and looked deeply into her eyes.

"May…" I began.

She turned her ice-cream covered face to mine."Hmm?" she asked with a full mouth.

"Don't ever let anyone else do that to you. Never let anyone else touch you May." I whispered.

She swallowed the ice cream and kissed me with an ice-cream covered mouth."I promise," she giggled.I blushed.

She fell asleep, her empty carton of ice cream falling on the ground.

I smiled and carefully picked her up, I could tell she was still a little awake, because she pressed her face against my shoulder.

I lied her down on her bed and she jerked the covers over herself.

I looked at the moonlight from the window reflecting against her face, and I kissed her forehead.

She was out cold from all that had happened yesterday.

I sat back down on the couch, trying not to think of what I almost did to my innocent 's the matter with me?Stupid hormones.

I sighed and the others returned from the movies, which me and May were too tired to go to.

"How was it?" I asked.

"It was okay, to much gore for mom," Gumball pointed out, then I looked at mom whos jaw had dropped.

I laughed, then I decided to leave them be.

I sat on the bathroom tile, propped against my bag of stuff I left in there.

My eyes were wide in thought.

Lost in my own little world, I looked at the sink and splashed my face quickly, I looked in the mirror at my soaking wet face and sighed.

I put my pajamas on and peeked out the door, they all fell asleep on the couch.I laughed, then looked at May again.

I tiptoed next to her and laid beside her, I wrapped my arms around her and blushed, then fell asleep.

(May's POV)I felt something warm on me, but I didn't move, so I looked down and saw Darwin's hands.

I giggled quietly, then looked at everyone else asleep.

The TV was on Beauty and the Beast, so I laid still and watched as it boomed 'Tale as old as time (DO NOT OWN)' quietly.

I smiled, knowing my boyfriend cared deeply enough about me that he didn't do what he was about to earlier.

I saw him open his eyes and we turned to face each other.

The music still played in perfect rhythym.

I looked into his eyes and his eyelids drooped low.

"Darwin, would you ever marry me?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Huh?" he asked, focused on the movie.

I giggled, "Would you ever marry me?" I blushed, "Of course!" he whispered.

I smiled, then it turned to a confused frown.

My eyebrows narrowed downwards and my forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Darwin, what happened earlier?" I asked.

"I don't know what came over me, I'm sooo sorry." he replied.

"Apology accepted," I said back, cuddling with him, I giggled seeing him blush.

The moonlight shone through the window, the stars sparkled and we kissed.

We released after a long 5 minutes."G'night," I whispered.

"Goodnight May, I love you." he whispered."I love you to Darwin." I replied, wrapping my arms around him.

**(Basically a fluff chapter, still working on my Baby Steps story, so slower updates, I also have a new story in mind, so stay tuned and the trailer may come out soon!)**


	5. Drama? Yeah

The Watterson's Big Adventure

(SHORT CHAPPIE ALERT!)

**Finally, time to update, here it is, THE LONGGGGGGG awaited chappie! And, It's really hard for me to type out the lyrics, so I'm going to stop typing them out, sorry! But. ENJOY! : I do not own the Amazing World Of Gumball **

Chapter 5; Drama? YEAH!

Gumball groaned, he couldn't believe none of his family or friends wanted to join him in browsing around New York's biggest mall.

He sighed as he muched on popscicle, then browsed around.

He heard squeals from the bottom floor and thought it was just a bunch of girls being stupid.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him and he was about to attack, then sighed in relief realizing it was just his girlfriend.

She giggled, her bangs falling over her eyes, and she looked at him.

Of course for Gumball it was a little awkward holding hands in front of a bunch of strangers, but Ever was the most outgoing girl he knew, even more than his mother.

They started reminicin, before they heard a familiar squeal and May was freaking out over something.

She ran around in a circle basically screaming frantically.

Ever chased her around, and Gumball sighed. Girls can be REALLY weird.

Finally she stopped and the explanation was…

"Okay, Darwin's old girlfriend is here and she is TOTALLY flirting, come on Ever!" she cried, dragging Ever with sighed, alone again.

Gumball wanted to see the drama, so he stalked them.

Sure enough, the drama started.

May came right on time to stop the girl from kissing him, to their shock she grabbed the girl by the collar of her tank top, then they were face to face.

"You'll never win his love!" May growled dramatically.

"How much you wanna bet?" Tracy, bit her lip, then pushed tiny May to the ground.

May sat up and dunked the girl into the fountain, and the fight began.

Darwin watched and his jaw hung low.

Ever decided to help her friend and things got more and more violent, seeing May's bloody face, Darwin frantically tried to pull them apart.

Darwin's POV

I watched as Gumball quickly pulled his girlfriend out of the sceneario and I tried to pry the other girl fought Gumball's grasp but couldn't escape to help May.

May finally pinned the girl down to the ground, and they started biting each bit May's arm so hard it bled, and scratches and bruises covered course mall cops are never on this level of the mall.

Finally, Tracy hit her head on the bench and knocked herself out.

May lied herself on the floor and I picked her and she looked lifeless to me, even though her eyes were open.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I quietly sat Tracy on the bench with my free hand and we started looking for mom and dad.

I held her up and she actually fell asleep.

This has been a CRAZY day.

We finally found Dad sitting asleep in a massage chair, and mom looking at Macy's.

Then we headed home from being so tired.


End file.
